millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Haluatko miljonääriksi?
Haluatko miljonääriksi? (literally: Do you want to become a millionaire?) is the Finnish version of [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?|''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?]]. The version has been aired on three occasions: 1999–2005 on Nelonen (hosted by Lasse Lehtinen), 2005–2007 on MTV3 (hosted by Ville Klinga), and since 2016 on Nelonen (hosted by Jaajo Linnonmaa). The version is spoken in Finnish. No one has won the top prize in the version. The biggest win was in 2002, when a contestant, an 18-year-old student Markku Rikola, won €70,000 while the biggest prize was €200,000 (resigned of answering on the 14th question). Money trees Lifelines There are three lifelines (''oljenkorsi in Finnish) available to all contestants. * 50/50: The computer eliminates two incorrect answers, leaving one incorrect answer and the correct answer. * [[Phone-a-Friend|'Kilauta kaverille']] (Phone-a-Friend): The contestant calls one of up to three friends who provided their phone numbers in advance. The contestant has 30 seconds to read the question and answer choices to the friend who then has the remaining time to offer input. * [[Ask the Audience|'Kysy katsomolta']] (Ask the Audience, 1999–2007): Audience members use touch pads to designate what they believe the correct answer to be. The audience choosing each specific option is displayed to the contestant. * Kysy yleisöltä (Ask 3 of the Audience, 2016–): When used, audience members who think they know the answer stand up, and the contestant must pick three of them by looks only, and then discuss with them about the question. The contestant may or may not choose any answer after that. If the contestant chooses the suggested answer and it proves to be correct, each audience member who got it correct will receive a gift card of Scandic Hotels (in the 2016 spring season) or a €99 gift card of the telecommunications company DNA (in the 2016 autumn season). Seasons * 1999 autumn (12 November — 31 December, 21 episodes) * 2000 spring (14 April — 14 May, 15 episodes) * 2000 autumn (15 October — 3 December, 18 episodes) * 2001 spring (4 February 4 — 8 April, 10 episodes) * 2001 autumn (7 October — 9 December, 10 episodes) * 2002 spring (24 February — 28 April, 10 episodes) * 2002 autumn (11 October — 15 December, 30 episodes) * 2003 spring (14 February — 20 April, 30 episodes) * 2003 autumn (24 August — 28 December, 20 episodes) * 2004 spring (25 January — 23 May, 18 episodes) * 2004 autumn (5 September — 5 December, 14 episodes) * 2005 spring (30 January — 15 May, 16 episodes) * 2005 autumn (3 September — 17 December, 16 episodes) * 2006 spring (25 February — 3 June, 14 episodes) * 2006 autumn (7 October — 23 December, 12 episodes) * 2007 spring (14 January — 4 March, 8 episodes) * 2016 spring (23 January — 9 April, 12 episodes) * 2016 autumn (3 September — 3 December, 14 episodes) * 2017 spring (11 February — 27 May, 16 episodes) * 2017 autumn (2 September — 9 December, 15 episodes) * 2018 spring (10 February — X, X episodes) Biggest winners (At the time of Finnish Markka) 350,000 mk winners * Jyrki Pitkäjärvi (November 10, 2000) 250,000 mk winners *Anne Saari (April 22-23, 2000) * Timo Toivonen (April 23-28, 2000) Other winners (At the time of Finnish Markka) 100,000 mk winners * Heikki Keränen (April 15-16, 2000) * Sanna (October 21-28, 2001) 75,000 mk winners *Mirja Muurinen (November 27, 1999) *Richard Wanamo (December 18, 1999) *Jarmo Perttunen (April 21, 2000) *Jaana Marja-aho (April 28-29, 2000) *Timo Kuukasjärvi (May 6, 2000) *Pekka Myllylä (May 7, 2000) *Pekka Ahtola (November 3, 2000) *Mikko Rekimies (November 4, 2000) *Eija Ijäs (November 11, 2000) *Petri Riikonen (November 17, 2000) *Aki Hietaharju (December 2, 2000) *Iiro Toivanen (December 3, 2000) 50,000 mk winners *Kari Korhonen (April 14, 2000) *Antti Vanne (May 14, 2000) *Mikko Nurmi (November 12, 2000) *Kimmo Tenhovirta (November 19, 2000) *Jesse Virtanen (November 24, 2000) *Anna Puhakka (Decemer 1, 2000) *Mikko Myllymaa (December 2, 2000) *Henkka Hyppönen (February 4, 2001) 30,000 mk winners *Risto Ruotsalainen (December 12-17, 1999) *Hannu Sinisalo (April 29, 2000) *Risto Rainio (May 12, 2000) *Tuula Puranen (November 17, 2000) *Risto Mikkonen (November 25, 2000) *Hannu Mönkkönen (December 3, 2000) *Irina Krohn (February 4, 2001) *Jussi Kivimäki (October 28, 2001) 10,000 mk winners *Eero Ylitalo (November 27-28, 1999) *Timo Toivonen (December 17, 1999) *Olli-Matti Hurme (December 17-18, 1999; April 22, 2000) *Harri Ojala (December 19, 1999) *Jarmo Jalonen (April 29-30, 2000) *Yrjö Ikonen (April 30-May 5, 2000) *Lars Timberg (May 5, 2000) *Pertti Siuvatti (May 13, 2000) *Janne Salonen (November 18, 2000) *Jari Roive (November 18, 2000) *Janne Oljakka (November 24, 2000) *Marko Aalto (November 26, 2000) *Sami Aintila (November 26, 2000) *Jari Sillanpää (Febuary 4, 2001) *Janne Käki (October 28, 2001) 0 mk winners * Reijo Laaksonen (May 7-12, 2000) Biggest winners (At the time of Euro) €70,000 winners * Markku Rikola (October 12, 2002) €60,000 winners *Janica Halminen (October 29, 2016) *Antti Ahonen (April 22, 2017) Other winners (At the time of Euro) €30,000 winners * Antti Kihlström (2003) * David Viljanen (Febuary 6-13, 2016) * Elina Valovirta and Ville Kulju (Febuary 11, 2017) * Lilli Konttinen (May 20, 2017) * Risto Katila (October 21, 2017) €20,000 winners * Jussi Halli (August 29, 2003) * Mika Lartama (September 19, 2004) €15,000 winners * Lasse Laitinen (October 22, 2016) * Hanna Matinmikko (April 29, 2017) * Juhi Juntura and Lia Sinijärvi (September 9, 2017) * Minttu Eskonniemi (November 4, 2017) * Ilkka Järviluoma (November 11, 2017) €12,000 winners * Kimmo Pesonen (2002) €10,000 winners * Virve (December 10, 2005) * Mari Julku (2006) * Salli Saimovaara (March 5-12, 2016) * Joonas Malinen (March 19-26, 2016) * Jukka Voutilainen (September 3, 2016) * Miikka Jokela (October 8, 2016) * Aino-Maija Muntila (October 15, 2016) * Katariina Keinonen (November 5, 2016) * Heidi Lintinen (November 12, 2016) * Viljami Rahikainen (December 3, 2016) * Joel Lindvall (Febuary 25, 2017) * Jarkko J. Saarinen (March 18, 2017) * Heli Luotola (April 8, 2017) * Jaakko Laitila (May 6, 2017) * Karoliina Pirhonen (May 27, 2017) * Sessi Hautala and Emma Salonen (September 2, 2017) * Simo Kekäläinen (September 16, 2017) * Laura Paasivaara (September 30, 2017) * Miska Wallenius (October 7, 2017) * Leo Piirto (October 14, 2017) €7,000 winners * Matias Hildén (January 23-30, 2016) * Suvi Ollanketo (Febuary 13-20, 2016) * Simo Rantanen (Febuary 27-March 5, 2016) * Harri Mäkivuokko (April 2-9, 2016) * Jukka Vornanen (September 24, 2016) * Pertti Salo (March 4, 2017) * Olli Nuorsaari (October 28, 2017) * Erkki Eerola (November 25, 2017) * Hanna Parhaniemi (December 9, 2017) €5,000 winners * Satu (Febuary 18-25, 2007) * Markus Hanski (March 12-19, 2016) * Jussi Tuimala (March 26, 2016) * Johanna Laine (December 3, 2016) * Mira Holappa (March 11, 2017) * Hanna Gröndahl (March 25, 2017) €3,000 winners * Mika Tervakangas (April 15, 2017) * Ville Korpiluoto (November 11, 2017) * Tapani Hyvönen (November 18, 2017) €2,000 winners * Petteri Ahomaa (August 29, 2003) * Janne Virtanen (August 29, 2003) * Peter Nyman (August 29, 2003) * Siru Heinikoski (Febuary 25, 2007) * Tuija Huusko (March 5, 2016) €1,000 winners * Sami Salpavuori (January 30, 2016) * Ari Pitkäranta (Febuary 6, 2016) * Friida Kenraali (Febuary 20, 2016) * Joonas Palkonen (Febuary 27, 2016) * Jennifer Ståhlberg (April 2, 2016) * Lauri Puustinen (April 9, 2016) * Veera Smidt (September 10, 2016) * Jessiina Nurmela (September 10, 2016) * Henri Heinola (September 17, 2016) * Teemu Rissanen (September 24, 2016) * Mikael Fraunberg (October 1, 2016) * Anni Ahnger (October 8, 2016) * Sami Rasimus (November 5, 2016) * Mikko Rantala (November 19, 2016) * Juha-Matti Mikkolainen (November 19, 2016) * Minttu Ripatti (November 26, 2016) * Jenni Elfvengren and Jan Elfvengren (Febuary 18, 2017) * Jan Kettula (Febuary 25, 2017) * Mikko Oittinen (March 18, 2017) * Moona Kuvaja (April 1, 2017) * Jonne Härkänen (April 8, 2017) * Kari Kauko (May 6, 2017) * Laura Ntreh (May 13, 2017) * Marko Jantunen (May 27, 2017) * Elias Sutinen (September 9, 2017) * Maija Kontturi (September 23, 2017) * Jukka Limo (September 23, 2017) * Heikki Vänttinen (October 21, 2017) * Tytti Liukka (October 21, 2017) * Kalle Varonen (October 28, 2017) * Noora Nummikari (November 25, 2017) * Laura Åkerlund (December 2, 2017) * Pekka Niskanen (December 2, 2017) * Sakari Saaristo (December 9, 2017) €700 winners * Ville Karpio (Febuary 20, 2016) €500 winners * Maarit Soukka (April 9, 2016) €0 winners * Enna Koskelainen (23 January, 2016) * Elina Mäntyniemi (30 January, 2016) * Petteri Sääskilahti (12 March, 2016) * Juulia Raivio (1 October, 2016) * Johannes Hidén (1 October, 2016) * Mikko Solja (25 March, 2017) * Tatu Tikkanen (13 May, 2017) * Mikko Jalovaara (30 September, 2017) * Mikael Nyberg (18 November, 2017) * Mikael Ahlfors (24 February, 2018) Sponsors * jippii.fi (1999) * Reader's Digest (Valitut Palat) (1999-2000) * Symsam (2001-2005) Trivia * Number of contestants: almost 800 (over 200 of them get to the Hot Seat) (as of 13 December, 2003) * Total winnings: over 2 million euros (as of 13 December, 2003) * On 15 November, 2002 the 100th episode was aired. * The biggest winning in the game was won by Markku Rikola (broadcast on October 12, 2002), which reached the 14th question and won €70,000 when the main prize was €200,000. The biggest prize in 350,000 mk was taken by Jyrki Pitkäjärvi November 10, 2000), as well as 250,000 mk were won by Anne Saari and Timo Toivonen (broadcasts on April 23 and 28, 2000) with the main prize of 1,000,000 mk. * In the revived version, two players, Janica Halminen (broadcast October 29, 2016) and Antti Ahonen (aired on April 22, 2017), were able to reach 14 questions worth €200,000, winning €60,000, double the David Viljanen record (aired 13 February 2016), who was able to reach the 13th question worth €60,000, having left from €30,000. Also this amount has become the largest for the last 14 years. The smallest win that the player has taken is only €500. * The highest participant in the Finnish version is Ville Karpio from the city of Helsinki, whose length was 206 centimeters. * Shooting of the revived version takes place in 2016-2017 in Herttoniemi, a suburb of Helsinki. * In the release of March 11, 2017, there was a very rare case, when two qualifying rounds were held in a row due to the fact that none of the 6 players had coped with the first qualifying round. Logos File:HMlogo.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? logo 2000–2007 File:HM1999.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 1999–2000 File:HM_cb_logo.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? commercial break logo from 2005 File:HM2007.jpg|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 2005–2007 File:HM2016.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 2016– See also External links * The official website (in Finnish) * The official Facebook page * Wikipedia: Haluatko miljonääriksi? (in English) * Wikipedia: Haluatko miljonääriksi? (in Finnish) * Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions